Till We Meet Again
by KaT20
Summary: Serena takes off to Tokyo, Japan to start a new life and friends..determined to forget about her fiance, after what he had done...
1. Prologue

Till We Meet again...By: KaT* =^_^=  
Disclaimer:No I do NOT own Sailormoon..etc....etc...all the usual disclaimer stuff (hehe lol..not really good at disclaiming)  
Chapter 1:  
  
Serena slowly turned around to take one tearful, last, long look at the apartment she and her love, Darien, had shared. Her heart broke apart all over again as she remembered what she had seen only just a few hours ago.  
  
  
May good faith and hope keep you  
Whether near or far away...  
  
  
She had walked all the way to Darien's office, during the storm. She was a   
fool to have gone all that way in the rain for him, for what she witnessed next had thrown away all the good things she had planned just...for...him.  
As she stepped onto the elevator, and through the hall, cold and dripping wet, she had quietly opened her fiance's office door, hoping to suprise him.  
  
  
  
May you find that long awaited   
golden day today...  
  
  
What she saw shattered all the dreams, hopes, and memories that she and Darien had. She saw Darien with another woman, who she never recognized at all. Of course, he obviously would never have intended to introduce his mistress to her. They were kissing passionately, and Serena grew angrier, sad, and hurt every second she watched them. However, she did not stop them...Disgusted, Serena quietly closed the door and got out of there as fast as she could.  
  
  
May your troubles all be small ones  
and your fortunes ten times ten...  
  
  
Serena fiercely shook the thought out of her mind. She had to move on, get on with her life, find a job...perhaps find a new boyfriend at least...but she knew this would be nearly impossible.  
  
  
May true found friendships last  
Till we meet again  
  
  
Serena did not want to leave her friends and family worried about her, so she had remembered to leave notes for them, explaining everything that she saw that day into clear details. She even left small clues in each note to where she was planning to head off in that plane, if carefully read between the lines as so they say...she knew Amy should be able to put the pieces together. The only note that she hesitated to write was...  
Darien's.  
  
  
May you walk in sunlight shining  
with a bluebird in every tree...  
  
  
As Darien slowly walked home, he thought about the rough day he had. First, he had rushed so fast that morning to get to his office that he had forgotten to kiss his little meatball head good-bye. He had also 'misplaced' some of his paperwork that was deadlined that day, so he had frantically searched for them before the meeting he had, started. It turned out that the meeting was canceled, and his papers were in his briefcase, under his desk, all along. Second, a persistent female employee that had failed to realize that he was engaged, had jumped him (unexpectedly of course) in his office. Probably just to try and get a promotion or something, but instead, that stunt had gotten her fired. Well, could he help it if he was dashingly handsome? Darien, despite his tiredness, grinned. To top it all off, there was a terrible storm. As the sun and blue sky started to come out later on that day, Darien decided to just walk home instead to help relax all his tense muscles. However, he still couldn't wait to see his Serena at home.  
  
  
May you find a silver lining  
back of every cloud you see...  
  
  
Serena boarded her flight to Tokyo, Japan where she would try to start a new life with new friends...and maybe a boyfriend. As she looked out the window next to her seat on the plane, she looked at the clouds, and remembered the day when just she and Darien had gone out to the park on a picnic and just lay there looking at the clouds. It was such a beautiful day...one of the best days of her life she recalled... That was the day he proposed to her...   
  
  
Fill your dreams with sweet tomorrows  
Never mind what might have been...  
  
  
No she must not think of things like that. She had to learn to forget him...oh how she would try. But she couldn't help wondering what would've happened if Darien hadn't cheated on her. What would it have been like to have a family with him, to have his child, to be together forever....  
  
May happiness fill your future  
Till we meet again.  
  
  
As Darien walked into their apartment he called out to Serena. Instead, he found a note...and the engagement ring he gave to her... He quickly scanned the note and his eyes widened in horror... He ran to their bedroom and found all her drawers empty. Every single thing that had belonged to her was gone. He cried out in pain. She was gone, and she thought he didn't love her anymore. That stupid woman who had jumped him had chased away the love of his life. Oh how she would pay... He now didn't have anything to really live for...he HAD to find her...somehow....  
  
To be continued...=^_^= KaT* 


	2. Chapter1

Till We Meet Again-by: KaT* =^_^=  
Chapter 2:  
  
As Serena stepped out of the taxi, she took a deep breath, and looked at the totally different town in front of her. This is where she would live the rest of her life, she sadly recalled all of her friends and family that she had left behind in the U.S., but they would be able to live without her... especially him...  
  
Serena entered the hotel, planning to stay there for a few days or weeks, until she could find a decent job and an apartment she could rent, etc.  
  
She took a deep breath. She had finally finished unpacking, and was ready for bed. Serena lay her head on the soft pillow and her mind started to wander off to Darien, and the rest of her friends and family.....she truly missed them, and she knew that she would need some support during her time of emotional pain...and here she was, all alone in a foreign country. 'Tomorrow', she decided... 'Tomorrow, I'll fix things....' Serena entered dreamland...  
  
*Meanwhile, back at the U.S....*  
Darien, was in his car driving like a maniac, going to airport to airport, trying to find his lost beloved....Now he was headed to Serena's friends houses...he was going to need all the help he could get.....  
'Sere, my love....where are you?' He mentally asked as he parked in the driveway of Mina's house. Darien frantically rang the door bell, more times than necessary. Mina's blonde head popped out of the crack in the door way, and she looked very stressed out as well.   
  
"Darien! W-what a-are you doing here?", she spitefully asked. Mina repeated in her head all the things that Serena had written in the note...she did know about what that jerk had done....and she and all the others were very angry.   
  
"Please listen! I swear it's all been a misunderstanding! I never meant to hurt or chase away the love of my life...Please Mina believe me...you're the one that understands love the most, she's all that I had to live for, and I'm going to need yours and the others' help to find her and bring her back to me....I need her...I'm begging you....help me?" Darien pleaded with his eyes.  
  
Mina sighed. "Alright, come inside, the others are here as well....you have explaining to do...", Mina replied.  
  
"Thank you Mina." As he entered, he found the rest of Serena's friends, her cat Luna, her mother, father, and even her little brother, where all in the living room...all with frowns and tracks of tears on their faces. They all looked up and gave him a fierce glare. Mina explained.  
  
"He says it was a misunderstanding, just let him speak..." Darien told them the whole story, and everyone (including Serena's enraged father), had reluctantly believed him and let him off the hook.  
  
"The problem now is, how are we going to find her?", stated Lita. No one replied. 


End file.
